The present invention relates to folding collapsible ladders, and more specifically relates to a safety ladder joint for a folding collapsible ladder.
Various ladders have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 1 shows a twin-step step ladder according to the prior art. This structure of step ladder needs much storage space, and is inconvenient to carry. FIG. 1 shows a folding collapsible step ladder according to the prior art. Although this folding collapsible step ladder needs less storage space, it is still inconvenient to carry. In this structure of folding collapsible step ladder, the joints between side rail sections may wear out quickly, causing the ladder unstable. Further, this structure of folding collapsible step ladder is complicated to assemble and dismount.